Un sacrificio inaceptable
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: Un final alternativo de la temporada 5, si no la han visto abstenerse, si lo que quieren es sacarse la angustia del 5x22 quizás éste sea su lugar. Suerte!


_Hola a todos!_

_Éste que está aquí fue mi primer fic de Supernatural, un final un poco más optimista si así lo quieren. _

_El final que para mí debería haber tenido, pero buéh, los chicos Winchester no pertenecen y aunque admire a su creador él no me conoce, así que no le puedo decir lo que pienso sobre dejarme estos dos muchachos tan destruidos y sufridos._

_Espero les agrade y que me dejen algunas reviews, tanto si les gusta como si lo odian, de todo se aprende en la vida. :D_

Gracias y Muy buena Suerte!

**Un sacrificio inaceptable**

Dean estaba de pie justo en el mismo lugar donde un negro hoyo se había tragado a su hermano. Un hilo colgaba de su mano derecha y de la punta una figura extraña que se balanceaba con la brisa

El pasto allí donde la puerta del infierno se abrió aún estaba amarillo y como si fuese un pacto secreto de la naturaleza ningún ruido se escuchaba en millas a la redonda, como si supiesen que aquello que se decía en ese momento era muy importante para el hombre que se mantenía estoicamente erguido.

"Un año a pasado Sammy. Intenté llevar a cabo mi promesa, pero resulta que Lisa no es idiota y tiene un hijo al que cuidar. Lo intenté todo por tener una Lemon pie life, pero sucede que el dolor que llevo dentro no se puede enmascarar. Lisa lo sabe, lo siente, de alguna manera entendió que no puede hacer nada por ayudar. ... Así que aquí estoy, un año después, en este lugar que se llevó lo único que me quedaba. Te pediría permiso para matarme aquí, pero no me lo darías. Lo haría sin tu permiso, pero me odiaría más de lo que lo hago ya. Así que estoy aquí por otra razón, no voy a intentar sacarte, puedes dormir tranquilo, si es que puedes allí. No voy buscar otra familia, ya tuve una y no tengo fuerza para conseguir una nueva ni para perderla. Voy a volver a cazar Sam, voy a matar cada maldita cosa que haga sufrir a otros, voy a buscarlos por todo el país y el mundo si es necesario. Voy a hacer esto, porque para esto es lo único que sirvo, por lo menos para lo único que sirvo ahora. Tengo una larga lista de alimañas, se engrosó con algunos seres que ni yo creí que existieran, hay en ella unos cuantos ángeles y un Dios. A partir de hoy vuelvo a ser un cazador, nada me detiene ahora, ya no habrá amigos, no habrá familia, sólo el Impala, la música y yo en la carretera. Esta será mi vida de hoy en adelante, así moriré Sam, matando a un maldito. Y cuando eso pase me pasaré por tu celda hermano y nos quedaremos allí hablando. Pero te prometo algo antes Sammy NINGUNO DE LOS QUE PERMITIÓ QUE TE QUEDARAS ALLÍ SEGUIRÁ VIVO ESE DÍA."

Dean se ató el colgante que Sam le había regalado y él había tirado, lo encontró entre las cosas de su hermano cuando las estaba guardando. Lloró como un niño ese día, fue el primero en que lloró después del sacrificio de su hermano. No había vuelto a hacerlo y no lo haría nunca más. Terminó de anudar el lazo, el amuleto cayó seguro en su pecho, allí donde había pasado tantos años y de donde nunca debió salir.

Subió al Impala y lo puso en marcha, Carry On Wayward Son, sonó en la radio, pisó el acelerador y se perdió en la distancia.

Y en un lugar lejano un ser imponente levantó la mirada, sin pretenderlo un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda, Dean Winchester había cambiado. Ya no tenía esperanza. No creía ser capaz de salvar a su hermano, no creía poder tener una familia, no creía ser un ser merecedor de bondad, Dean había perdido la esperanza de tener una vida, había perdido la esperanza de SENTIR la vida siquiera. Ese hombre era más peligroso que nunca, frío, metódico, incansable y tenía una meta, había hecho una promesa y él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

El extraño ser suspiró audiblemente y las mariposas surcaron el aire, Dean Winchester venía por él y supo que debería ceder, porque estaba decidido a hacer muchas cosas, sacrificar muchas vidas, engañar y probar, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a ese humano. Ese hombre y su hermano le habían devuelto la fe en la humanidad, lo habían superado a él y a sus hijos, habían logrado forjar su propio destino, voltear las cartas sobre la mesa y reírse de ellas. Sam era mantenido a salvo por su voluntad, pero no se había decidido a sacarlo, sin embargo...

Dios se personificó en el infierno por primera vez desde su creación, miró cara a cara a sus hijos, una mirada cargada de tristeza y dolor. Ambos retrocedieron acobardados, pero a él no le interesaban, sus hijos debían madurar y tendrían que hacerlo solos, ya habían presenciado un gran ejemplo de como se podían hacer bien las cosas, él no les daría otro. Tomó entre sus brazos los cuerpos de Sam y Adam, liberándolos de sus poseedores y los sacó de la celda. Sin decir nada...desapareció.

Un año y un día habían transcurrido desde la caída al infierno de Sam Winchester, su hermano Dean terminaba de vestirse luego de una ducha rápida cuando sintió ese extraño sonido que dejan atrás los ángeles cuando hacen flap, tomó un arma y con una rapidez asombrosa se volvió para encarar a cualquier ser que se hubiese personificado. La mano quedó en el aire, los ojos sin poder creer lo que veían.

"¿Dean?"

Escuchar esa palabra, con esa voz, era algo que Dean sólo podía soñar. Apuntó mejor y apretó las mandíbulas, odiando a quien fuera que estaba cometiendo esa crueldad. El ser frente a él no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con tanto asombro como el que él sentía.

"Dean, ¿eres tu o es otro sueño?"

"¿Sam?, pero... NO!, es imposible"- Presionó un poco más sobre el gatillo.

"ES SAM" - la voz retumbó en la pequeña habitación- "Es tu hermano, Dean."

"He estado por milenios alejado de esta guerra, pero ustedes dos me han demostrado que aún queda esperanza. No podía permitir que la tuya muriera. Sam ha estado protegido durante este tiempo y no ha sufrido ningún mal. Ni siquiera sabe el tiempo que ha transcurrido. Pero tú Dean, tu sabes, recuerdas y sufres. Ahora se terminó. Ahora podrán elegir como seguir. Sus destinos no me pertenecen, son libres, realmente libres para decidir. Cuídense y traten de ser felices" -

La voz dejó de oírse y un shockeado Dean miró a su hermano. Un estrangulado "Sammy?" surcó el aire y de repente las fuerzas que lo mantenían en pie desaparecieron y dio con las rodillas en el suelo, encorvado sobre sí mismo. El dique de dolor que llevaba bloqueado toda una vida se rajo y lo único que pudo hacer para contenerlo fue cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Sintió entonces unos brazos que lo rodeaban y levantó el rostro para ver a Sam a través de las lágrimas, no tenía fuerzas ni para devolver el abrazo. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y se dejo llevar por las lágrimas reprimidas.

Dios no recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo observando la escena, el fuerte hermano mayor siendo consolado (por primera vez en su vida) por el pequeño , llorar hizo que el alma de Dean se limpiara, podía ver como la luz volvía a brillar a su alrededor y sonrió. Había hecho una buena obra, por primera vez en dos milenios se involucraba y se sentía bien.

Dejó a los hermanos solos.

El futuro estaba ante ellos y entre las lágrimas comenzaba a brotar la alegría del reencuentro.

-FIN-


End file.
